1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing content determining apparatus, a computer readable medium storing thereon an image processing content determining program and an image processing content determining method. Specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing content determining apparatus, a computer readable medium storing thereon an image processing content determining program and an image processing content determining method for determining a processing content including a method of processing and the amount of processing discrete image information.
2. Related Art
In order to edit a raster image, more computation process is required than vector data because the raster image is a group of pixels which does not include information on the arrangement therein. Particularly, the color depth and the range for gradation of the raster image are enlarged recently, so that the amount of data processing to reflect the result of editing on image data. Accordingly, if the image is changed on a screen in real time according to the operation of a user, the reaction of the screen slows down all the more and the operationality is reduced sometime. Thus, most image editing means previously designate a method of processing and the amount of processing by a numerical value, and collectively process the whole of images.
Meanwhile, an image captured by a digital camera has various distortions which are ineluctably occurred in an optical system at image capturing. Therefore, even ordinary users who do not know well to use an image processing software and an image processing apparatus mostly perform an image editing to correct the distortion of the image. However, it is extremely difficult for the user who does not have a certain level of skill to obtain a desired editing result through an editing operation with indirectly designating by numerical values.
Then, a technology for embedding grid information in image information as a reference to an editing history in order to easily go back the editing history and return to the state before the editing has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-310585. Here, even if the editing is failed, a user who does not have a certain level of skill can easily edit images because the original model is secured and trial and error are permitted.
However, in the above disclosed conventional art, if an image is transformed based on the orthogonal grid, the grid is transformed as well as the image. That is to say, the orthogonal grid is corresponded to the image before being edited and the transformed grid is corresponded to the image after being edited. Therefore, when the image before being edited has any distortion due to an optical system and the distortion will be corrected, an appropriate method of transforming an image to remove the distortion and the amount of transform of the edited image are expected, and the instruction is inputted to an image processing apparatus in the above-described conventional art. Accordingly, the amount of transform should be made trial and error, or a sufficient skill is required to remove the distortion from the image to correct the same, for example.